Vernellia Randall
This article was nominated for deletion on Wikipedia Vernellia Ruth Randall (born March 6, 1948 in Gladewater, Texas) is an African American writer and law professor. She was raised in Muleshoe, Texas and Amarillo, Texas. In 1966, she graduated from Carver High School. After earning an A.A. from Amarillo College she received a B.S. from the School of Nursing at the University of Texas as well as an M.S. of Nursing from the University of Washington. After working as a nurse for over 10 years she obtained her J.D. from the Northwestern School of Law of Lewis and Clark College in Portland, Oregon. She is a single mother of two adult sons, Tshaka Randall (a law professor) and Issa Randall (a fine arts photographer). She raised them while receiving welfare, attending school and developing a nursing and legal career. Randall has written an article about single-parenting. Randall is a law professor at the University of DaytonUniversity of Dayton faculty listing in Ohio with experience at Northwestern School of Law and Seattle University School of Law. She has many published works, including her book, Dying While Black.'Dying While Black' a '40-year process' Cathy Mong, Dayton Daily News, November 16, 2006 Randall is also a public speaker on issues of health, race and representation of Blacks in the legal profession. She is an awarded webmaster of multiple sites including Race, Racism and the Law, Race, HealthCare and the Law, Online Academic Support for Law Students and The Whitest Law Schools. She is the co-founder with Tshaka Randall of "The JD Project', a non-profit dedicated to increasing the representation of people of color in the legal profession. Her book Dying While Black provides understanding and insight into the bias of health care service based on race in the United States. She presents ideas of how slavery has contributed to poor health care for African Americans. In her book, Randall makes the statement that blacks are dying simply because they are black. She contends that the racial disparities in the American health system have led to shorter life expectancy, higher death rates, infant mortality, low birth weight rates, and high disease rates.Black-White Health Gap Should Be Addressed As A Race Issue, Not Class Issue Author Says, Medical News Network, reprinted from The Kaiser Daily Health Policy Report, May 14, 2008 Randall also focuses on the over-representation of whites in law schools as compared to the ratio of applications.New report condemns 'excess whiteness' in U.S. law schools, Karen Juanita Carrillo, New York Amsterdam News, April 29, 2004, volume=95, issue=18, pages 5–6 In her second annual “Whitest Law Schools Report,”Whitest Law Schools report she noted that “of the 177 historically white law schools, 158 seated a percentage of whites greater than the national application pool.” References External links *Vernellia Randall Biography *[http://www.dyingwhileblack.com Dying While Black] Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:American writers Category:American women writers Category:University of Texas at Austin alumni Category:University of Washington alumni Category:Lewis & Clark Law School alumni Category:Seattle University faculty Category:Reparations for slavery Category:Articles nominated for deletion on Wikipedia (AfD)